


Just In Case

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, They're both teases, my space brats are little shits and if you think that changes in the bedroom you're wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: 12 hours before the Kerenza assault Kady and Ezra struggle to sleep. They both need a distraction and are happy to provide it for each other.





	Just In Case

12 hours before the survivors of the Bei-Tech attacks were set to arrive back at Kerenza IV, Kady Grant was trying to sleep. It wasn’t working out well for her. Her mind was screaming at her to check and recheck everything for the thousandth time, to analyse the plan and find anything that might go wrong yet again. She couldn’t keep it quiet. She needed a distraction.

With an irritated sigh she got up and left the private room she was allowed to use. It was cramped and used to be a storage room but considering how everyone else was living aboard the Mao, she had nothing to complain about.

She slowly made her way towards the hanger where she knew Ezra would be, probably over-thinking everything just as she was. There was a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, other pilots might live or die by his orders. To everyone else it seemed as if he took everything in his stride but Kady had witnessed the toll it was really taking on him. She knew he needed a distraction too.

Finally reaching the hanger, it took mere moments to locate Ezra. He was fussing over his Chimera, talking to a tired-looking mechanic about who knows what. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Kades? I thought you’d gone to get some sleep?” he turned in her arms, face scrunched up in confusion.

“I did, my mind wouldn’t let me though. I can’t sleep without you there.” His face softened and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

“Let me finish up here and I’ll come to bed with you.”

“Ez, everything is fine, there’s nothing you can do at the moment. Come with me and let the poor mechanic go to bed, she looks almost as tired as you, …no offence.”

“None taken Kady, I’m exhausted.” She offered the pink-haired girl a grateful smile and left her and Ezra alone.

“Come on, come to bed,” she took his hand and led him back to her little room.

Laying with her head on Ezra’s chest in a bed only meant for one, Kady once again tried to find sleep. Though the steady beat of his heart and his gentle touches lulled her, her mind continued over-working itself and preventing her rest. She let out a groan of frustration and felt Ezra shift beside her.

“What is it?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it, about everything that could go wrong, about all the people that might not make it back, …about you not making it back.” Tears pricked her eyes as she turned to look up at the boy beside her.

“Kades, everyone’s been over this plan a hundred times already, if there was a way to lessen the risk we’d have found it by now. We can make this work, we can get everyone through this. I’m sure of it.”

He meant it, she could see the determination and surety in his eyes, hear it in his voice, feel it in the strong grip on her. She knew he would do everything to make sure they pulled this off but she also knew how relentless Bei-Tech were, how much more training they had. The odds were seriously stacked against them and it was highly likely some wouldn’t survive the assault. She couldn’t bare the thought that Ezra might be one of them.

“I know, I just wish it didn’t have to be you.” Ezra leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before speaking softly against her skin.

“I wish it didn’t have to be any of us. But I want to fight, because I’m fighting for you. I can’t not do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“Just, just promise me you’ll make it back.”

“I promise. I’m not giving up the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m not giving up you.”

And then they were kissing, expressing their love through the movement of lips, the touches of hands, the entwining of bodies. They kept kissing like it was their last chance to do so, in the back of both their minds they knew that it could be.

As the touch of their lips continued both became more desperate for each other and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Their mouths worked in perfect harmony, tongues exploring and drawing needy sounds from each as hands tangled in hair, brushed cheeks, mapped bodies, committed every detail of the other to memory just in case.

Gasping for breath Kady broke the kiss. At some point she’d found herself on her back, Ezra hovering over her. He moved his lips from hers and traced a line across her jaw before moving to press a line of kisses down her neck, pulling little gasps and moans from her lips. He reached her collarbone and sucked harder on the skin there, intent on leaving a mark. Kady let out a much louder moan at the action which only spurred him on. As his lips continued to mark a path on her skin, Kady grew louder and louder until he eventually had to pull away from her.

“Kades, I love you, but shut up, people are gonna hear you.”

“If you think I care about that right now, you’re gravely mistaken. And if you don’t want me to be loud then stop being so good at that.”

He chuckled and reattached his mouth to hers as his hands began sliding under her t-shirt, dragging the material up her body at a tormenting pace and eventually chucking it on the floor. His lips left hers to leave a trail of kisses down her body, setting her skin aflame everywhere he touched. Lost in his touch, Kady barely noticed the rest of her clothes being discarded and his mouth working its way towards her centre until the first flick of his tongue against her brought her back to awareness with a sharp gasp. Her eyes shot open and her hands flew to his hair, tangling in it and keeping his mouth pressed against her.

Waves of pleasure rolled through her body as Ezra’s mouth continued to work its magic, every flick of his tongue bringing her closer to the edge. His hands gripped her hips to keep her still as she writhed beneath him, slowly losing her grip on reality as she became completely undone. Unable to hold them back, loud moans spilled from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her. Ezra ‘s tongue continued to work against her as she slowly came down from her high and pulled his face away from her when the stimulation became too much.

“…fuck…me…,” it was only a rasped breath, the only thing she could say through the hazy bliss her body and mind were in.

“Yeah that’s next on my to do list,” humour laced his voice and Ezra’s face had stretched into a self-satisfied grin at the sight of his girlfriend so undone by him. Kady wanted to wipe that grin right off his perfect face. So, she did.

Finally recovered enough to control her body again, she rolled on top of him quick as a flash and leaned down to kiss away that smile. Faintly she could taste herself on his lips but she didn’t care. She wanted to see him as wrecked as she’d been moments ago, and she knew just how to do it.

As they kissed she ground her hips into his eliciting a low groan from Ezra that she’d pay to hear again. Fortunately, she wouldn’t have to. As she continued moving against him more groans and sharp intakes of breath greeted her ears, and she enjoyed every last one.

It didn’t take her long to divest him of his clothes and her hands and mouth began thoroughly exploring his body at an excruciatingly slow pace, worshiping every inch of him until he was practically squirming with the need for her to do something more. With a wicked grin on her face she looked up and locked eyes with him as she slowly kissed her way towards where he ached for her to be, stopping only millimetres away and going no further. It was torture for Ezra and it took every ounce of self-control to lay still and wait for her to do something, anything to provide some relief.

Just as he thought he might combust from the tension and need running through him Kady moved and finally, finally, brought her mouth to him. It was only the tiniest flick of her tongue but after all the teasing touches it made Ezra see stars. A loud moan to rival Kady’s earlier ones tore its way out of his throat and she smirked before finally giving him what he needed.

As Kady’s mouth worked him into a state of euphoria, he could do nothing but lie back and take what she would give him. Just before he thought he might fall over the edge Kady pulled away causing him to let out a whine which he’d never admit happened.

“Shut up you big baby, I figured you’d be annoyed if I let you finish then,” she was right.

“You didn’t have to get me that close though, you’re such a damn tease.” He grinned down at her to assure her he didn’t really mind before pulling her up and into a heated kiss.

He rolled them so he was once again on top and checked she was ready before sliding into her agonisingly slowly. Twin groans escaped them as Ezra filled her, the feeling of being so connected heightening their pleasure. At Kady’s request Ezra began to move his hips against her, his thrusts slow and deep, turning Kady into a desperate mess beneath him. He wasn’t far from that himself, holding himself back was excruciating.

“Please…more…please!” Kady gasped out in desperation, her hips bucking up as she pleaded with him to give her what she wanted. And Ezra could never refuse her. He sped up his movements and her hips continued to meet his at every thrust as their desperation for both each other and their release built within them. When finally, it came crashing down on them Kady’s shout of his name drowned out Ezra’s own groans though she was hardly aware of it as her senses went into overdrive and her body was flooded with wave after wave of ecstasy.

It took a few minutes for her to come back to herself and she opened her eyes to see Ezra collapsed on the bed beside her in a similar state of exhaustion. She smiled as she brushed some hair from where it stuck to his forehead. Without opening his eyes, he reached up and entwined their fingers, gently bringing her hand down to his lips and brushing a feather-light kiss on her skin.

Sleepily she pulled a blanket over the two of them, curling her body up against his side as his arms wrapped around her and his hands started tracing patterns on her skin. She tilted her head up and their lips met in a soft and loving kiss which warmed her soul. No more words were spoken between them but the light kisses and gentle touches they shared until exhaustion made them succumb to sleep said all they needed.


End file.
